Tidur
by InfinitizeMato
Summary: Mungkin tidur sekasur dengan Kim Myungsoo merupakan pengalaman yang buruk untuk orang seperti Kim Sunggyu... / Ficlet, OOC, Crack Pair (Myungsoo x Sunggyu), pre-slash maybe. Divergence FF. Broken Humor(?). Little bit Romance. An INFINITE Fanfiction. Mind to RnR? :9


**TIDUR**

**a myungsoo x sunggyu pre-slash fanfiction**

By Han Jae Rim (Roro Annisa)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sunggyu hanya tersenyum memaklumi ketika sang _visual_, L—atau Myungsoo—tengah memijit keningnya sambil menyelonjorkan kakinya. Sunggyu mengerti perasaan lelah yang dialami Myungsoo selama syuting _'The Master's Sun'_. Sekalipun Myungsoo hanya menjadi _cameo_, kehadirannya di drama itu adalah penantian untuk para Inspirit yang tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan menonton sang pujaan hati—ralat, idola mereka berakting untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia menghampiri Myungsoo dengan segelas es susu di tangannya. Mendudukan dirinya di samping _namja _tampan itu, dan dengan santainya dia menyalakan televisi.

"Untukmu."Sunggyu menyodorkan gelas itu ke Myungsoo. Myungsoo menerimanya dengan binar kecil di matanya.

"_Thanks hyung_."Bibir L bergerak sedikit sebelum dia meneguk isi dari gelas itu. Sunggyu hanya terkekeh halus, lalu kembali menonton televisi.

"Bagaimana tadi syutingnya?!"Tanya Sunggyu penasaran. Dia rasa dia harus merubah sedikit tabiatnya—yang selama ini dikenal sebagai _useless leader_. Sunggyu rasa benar-benar _harus _berubah, sebelum Kang Jungyeop _hyung _mencabut gelarnya menjadi _leader_—dan lebih parahnya kalau Dongwoo harus menjadi _leader_. Selama ini yang publik tahu adalah Dongwoo sebenarnya sosok pemimpin yang asli. Dia bersikap keibuan dan penuh perhatian. Tapi terkadang juga bersikap layaknya ayah yang baik. Sunggyu mengacak rambutnya pelan, tidak mampu membayangkan kalau hal itu terjadi. Sudah cukup dia malu menyandang gelar _'Loser Gyu'_, tidak perlu diperparah lagi.

"... Dan _cameraman _aneh itu selalu terkikik kepadaku. Benar-benar autis... Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak mendengarkan seluruh keluh-kesahku tadi."Myungsoo menatap Sunggyu dengan tatapan dingin khas L-nya. Sunggyu yang tengah tenggelam di pikirannya itu menoleh, dan hanya memberikan _"Ha?!"_ sebagai tanggapan. Myungsoo hanya menghela nafas.

"Benar-benar _leader _tidak berguna. Aku mau tidur."Dan Myungsoo beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

Kata penutup dari seorang Kim Myungsoo berhasil membuat kata _"Ha?!"_ di otak Kim Sunggyu semakin membesar.

**=.=.=.=.=.=**

Woohyun dan Dongwoo datang kepada Sunggyu, membuat Sunggyu benar-benar sangat ingin mengutuk mereka. Sunggyu sedang kalut, berusaha memikirkan bagaimana cara menjadi pemimpin teladan, setidaknya sebelum kedua _happy virus _sekaligus pembuat onar (Hanya saja untuk titel 'pembuat onar', Sungyeol benar-benar harus dimasukan ke dalam daftar itu) macam dua Woo itu datang.

"_Hyung_...,"Woohyun memeluk-meluk lengan Sunggyu dengan manja. Membuat suara (sok) menggemaskan yang membuat Sunggyu berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak memutar bola matanya. "Bolehkah aku pinjam kamar kita berdua?! Aku ingin bermain _game _semalam suntuk dengan Dongwoo saat ini juga... Jadi boleh ya?!"

Sunggyu melirik Woohyun singkat. "Lalu aku tidur di mana?"

"Di kamarku."Jawab Dongwoo. "Sungyeol ingin mengenang masa lalu. Dia ingin kembali tidur bersama Hoya dan Sungjong. Jadi kupikir, itu hal yang bagus."

Dan Sunggyu mengangkat alisnya. "Alasan yang kurang logis bagi seorang Lee Sungyeol."

Dongwoo menghela nafas berat. "Sejak kapan Sungyeol menjadi logis, _hyung_. Ayolah, aku janji tidak akan mengacak-ngacak kamar _sempit_mu itu."

Mata sipit Sunggyu langsung mendelik tajam. "Tidak usah menekan kata 'sempit', Jang Dongwoo. Aku tahu kamarku dan Woohyun memang benar-benar... Tidak layak."

"Jangan sampai _manager hyung _dengar,"Woohyun nyengir jahil. "Jadi, apa jawaban _hyung_? Boleh?"

Dua makhluk itu benar-benar tampak memaksa sekarang. Sunggyu tidak punya jawaban lain selain mengangguk—dan sebuah gerakan kecil itu berhasil membuat dua Woo itu bersorak riang seakan mereka baru memenangkan _lotre _atau apalah. Sunggyu ingin sekali memijit pelipisnya sebelum kedua lengannya dipeluk-peluk dua manusia di hadapannya. Woohyun memeluk lengan kirinya dan Dongwoo memeluk lengan kanannya.

"_Gomawo hyung_! _Hyung _memang _leader _terbaik!"Sorak Woohyun sambil memberi _heart-sign _khasnya. Dan Dongwoo memberi senyuman lebar ala _Dinowoo_ yang membuat Sunggyu bergidik sedikit. Dongwoo tampaknya benar-benar harus bertransformasi menjadi dinosaurus sebelum membuat seluruh _dorm _hancur bagai diporak-porandakan _T_-_Rex_. Sudahlah, Sunggyu rasa dia semakin pusing memikirkan semuanya.

**=.=.=.=.=.=**

Sunggyu mengumpulkan semua barang-barangnya menjadi satu dalam sebuah kardus yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar. Selimut, _handphone_, _charger_, sebuah buku tebal dengan judul _'The Leader's Soul'_, penutup mata dan _headset_. Semuanya berada di kardus itu.

_Namja _sipit itu merasa benar-benar ditendang oleh Dongwoo dan Woohyun yang bersikap seolah-olah kamar mereka itu adalah negara monarki—dan mereka berdua adalah rajanya—dan mereka menggunakan sistem yang sama seperti dipakai Raja Henry-yang-entah-keberapa, yaitu sistem penindasan yang semena-mena. Sunggyu seharusnya sakit hati—tapi mengingat _dorm _Infinite bukanlah kerajaan—dan Korea Selatan adalah Negara Republik dengan presiden sebagai pemimpinnya, Sunggyu tidak punya banyak alasan untuk sakit hati seperti yang dibayangkan sebelumnya.

Jadi, Sunggyu menyeret kedua kakinya menuju kamar Dongwoo-Sungyeol-L dengan harapan segalanya berjalan dengan baik malam ini. Sudah cukup banyak insiden mengerikan—bila kau bersangkutan dengan Dongwoo dan L.

Dongwoo. Dia _namja _yang ceria. Bisa dibilang, dia _happy virus _Infinite yang pertama. Senang tertawa, dan bisa membuat atmosfer di sekitarnya memihak kepadanya. Meski begitu, Dongwoo _menakutkan_. Dia mempunyai aura yang sangat aneh saat dia menarik bibirnya ke kanan, seringai yang membuatnya ribuan kali lebih menakutkan dibandingkan _T-Rex_. Sunggyu sering bergidik kalau Dongwoo mulai menunjukan seringaian itu. Dongwoo memang aneh.

Sedangkan L—maksud Sunggyu—Myungsoo... Itu lain kasus. Myungsoo memang dingin di luar tapi idiot di dalam. Dia memiliki otak yang lambat berpikir dan terkadang suka tertawa sendiri. Abnormal, itu kata yang tepat untuknya. Myungsoo memiliki pesona yang tak terelakan. Tapi yah... Sama seperti Dongwoo. Myungsoo juga menakutkan. Dongwoo pernah melihat hantu Myungsoo—di _dorm _yang lama. _Hell yeah_, Dongwoo sangat takut dengan sesuatu yang berbau mistis (Meski Sunggyu menganggap Dongwoo sama mistisnya dengan hantu Myungsoo) seperti itu.

Sunggyu menghela nafas. Dia tidak takut, tidak. Hey, pikirlah dua kali sebelum mengatakan Sunggyu penakut. Sunggyu anjurkan kepada orang-orang yang membilangnya penakut untuk menonton _Ranking King _episode dua belas, di mana dirinya merayakan kemenangannya sebagai penyandang gelar _Courage King_. Sunggyu bukanlah orang yang lemah—pengecualian untuk metabolisme tubuhnya.

Sunggyu membuka pintu kamar trio singa itu dengan keras. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, mengingat Myungsoo adalah _Infinite's best_-_sleeper _kedua setelah Dongwoo. Mau ada kebakaran atau pun bahkan tsunami mendadak, Myungsoo tidak akan bangun sebelum hidungnya disumbat dengan kapas atau apapun. Sunggyu menendang-nendang pintu kamar itu sambil nyengir jahil. Terkadang melakukan hal itu cukup menyenangkan.

Sunggyu pun menyalakan lampu kamar. Menghempaskan kardus yang dibawanya ke sembarang arah, lalu mulai memantau kamar yang luasnya dua kali lipat dari kamarnya dengan Woohyun. Mempunyai dua kasur yang tergeletak di lantai. Sunggyu langsung bisa menebak siapa yang tidur sendirian di kasur dekat jendela, yang posisinya agak jauh dengan pintu. Kasur Lee Sungyeol. Tidak mungkin Sungyeol sekasur dengan Dongwoo atau Myungsoo, bisa-bisa Sungyeol tidak bisa tidur semalam suntuk karena gerakan-gerakan rusuh ala Dongwoo dan Myungsoo.

Sunggyu terkikik kecil membayangkannya. Dia menatap Myungsooyang tertidur hanya dengan kaus berwarna putih tipis—yang mencetak jelas bentuk tubuh atletis sang _visual_. Bibir Myungsoo terbuka sedikit, Sunggyu selama ini hanya pernah menyaksikan gaya seperti itu saat pemotretan. Itu gaya yang menurut banyak Inspirit sangat seksi bagi Myungsoo. Rambut kehitama Myungsoo kini acak-acakan, dan Sunggyu rasa Myungsoo memang benar-benar berbakat menjadi model. Bahkan saat tidur pun dia masih berpose sangat seksi seperti ini dan berhasil membuat Sunggyu menelan ludahnya.

_Wait_. Menelan ludah?!

Sunggyu mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia bersyukur, setidaknya dia tidak _ngeces _melihat Myungsoo yang tengah tertidur. Sunggyu merona tipis sebelum dia meraih kardus yang dibawanya tadi. Menarik seluruh barang-barang pribadinya, membereskannya dan berusaha menganggap kamar yang agak berantakan ini menjadi kamarnya sendiri. Memilih untuk tidur di kasur Sungyeol.

Sunggyu baru saja meletakkan kepalanya di bantal ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepalanya.

_Shit_, bantalnya sangat keras. Sunggyu berani bersumpah bahwa sebelum Sungyeol pindah ke kamar Hoya-Sungjong, dia mengganti isi bantal yang penuh kapas itu dengan batu bata.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir _cherry leader _sipit itu. Sunggyu tidak ingin melukai kepalanya sendiri dengan tidur di atas bantal aneh itu, jadi dia memilih untuk tidur tanpa menggunakan bantal. Sebuah pilihan jenius.

Dan Sunggyu benar-benar ingin menghancurkan seluruh isi kamar ini ketika menyadari suatu hal. Kasur itu juga sama kerasnya seperti bantal-batu. Sunggyu benar-benar berusaha untuk tidak menangis, dia benar-benar mengantuk sekarang.

Kini Sunggyu menatap nanar Myungsoo yang masih tertidur nyenyak. Dia berdoa dalam hati, semoga Myungsoo tidak menyadari ada sebuah tubuh kecil tergeletak di sampingnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan ala hamster yang kelaparan dan mengemis kuaci pada tuannya. Sunggyu miris membayangkan hal itu,

Sunggyu merangkak pelan menuju kasur Myungsoo. Meletakan tubuh kecilnya di samping sang _visual _yang tengah berguling ke arah yang berlawanan. Sunggyu menghela nafas. Setidaknya kasur Myungsoo empuk dan tidak membuat kepalanya sakit bagai dihantam batu. Dan _namja _kelahiran seribu sembilan ratus delapan puluh sembilan itu memejamkan mata.

**=.=.=.=.=.=**

Sunggyu benar-benar nyaris berteriak saat merasakan sebuah lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dengan kuat, seolah-olah tidak mau melepaskannya. Sunggyu panik, dia membayangkan dirinya di sebuah tempat antah-berantah dan dia diculik oleh _ahjussi_ mesum. Jangan salahkan rupa Sunggyu yang manis.

Dan saat Sunggyu menoleh, dia menemukan Myungsoo tengah tertidur sambil memeluk pinggangnya. Sunggyu menghela nafas. Setidaknya bukan _ahjussi_-_ahjussi _mesum yang dibayangkannya. Mata sipitnya melirik arloji _glow-in-the-dark_ yang menjadi hadiah ulang tahun ke-dua puluh dua dari _noona_-nya. Pukul satu malam KST. Jadi, Sunggyu baru tertidur selama tiga jam.

Entah kenapa, Sunggyu menemukan kenyamanan sendiri Myungsoo berada di dekatnya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Myungsoo. Dan seketika otaknya memaki-maki dirinya, berkata bahwa bersandar di dada _dongsaeng_-nya adalah sebuah sikap yang... Salah?!

Sunggyu terdiam sejenak. Mengapa harus salah?! Dia kan cuma menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Myungsoo. Seharusnya itu tidak apa-apa kan?!

Dia menggigit bibirnya, bingung. Perang batin semakin berkecamuk di otaknya. Sunggyu terlalu seru berperang dengan batinnya hingga tidak sadar—Myungsoo kini meletakan dagunya di pucuk kepala Sunggyu.

"Heum... _Hyung_."

Sunggyu membeku ketika mendengar suara Myungsoo—yang lebih mirip gumaman. Nafas Myungsoo membelai rambut kecokelatannya dengan lembut, membuat Sunggyu merasakan sensasi aneh menjalar di tubuhnya. Tapi Sunggyu berusaha untuk tidak memedulikannya.

Kini wajah Myungsoo mulai menuruni daerah kepala Sunggyu. Wangi nafas itu sempat tertangkap di hidung Sunggyu. Wangi _mint _yang segar—dan Sunggyu mengakui dia menyukai wangi itu. Myungsoo pun mulai mengendusi curuh leher Sunggyu—membuat Sunggyu kegelian, tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak meronta.

"_Hyung _wangi stroberi."

Sialan. Ini pasti kerjaan Woohyun yang membelikannya sabun dengan wangi stroberi kesukaannya. Padahal kemarin Sunggyu bilang dia ingin mencoba wangi yang sedikit lebih maskulin. Wangi _mentol_. Tapi seperti Woohyun mulai tuli dan membelikannya sabun mandi wangi stroberi lagi. Dan Sunggyu tidak pernah mengeceknya lagi saat mandi. Dia bahkan baru sadar, bahwa sabunnya masih beraroma stroberi saat Myungsoo mengatakannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

_Well_, besok Sunggyu akan menyemprot Woohyun habis-habisan.

Myungsoo kini tidak mengendusi leher Sunggyu lagi, dan Sunggyu amat bersyukur pada hal itu. Dia tidak sanggup kalau disuruh menahan geli karena deru nafas Myungsoo menerpa leher mulusnya. Kini _cold city prince _itu beralih ke rambut Sunggyu. Menciumi tiap helai rambut Sunggyu, membuat Sunggyu membeku seketika.

"Rambut _hyung _juga wangi stroberi."Komentar Myungsoo dengan suara tetap sama seperti tadi—suara orang mengantuk. Setidaknya Sunggyu bahagia Myungsoo melakukan semua aktifitas _menjijikan _ini di bawah alam sadarnya. Sehingga Sunggyu tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan segalanya pada esok pagi. Atau menjadi bahan ejekan _dongsaeng_-_dongsaeng _setannya (Sunggyu pikir menggunakan sedikit sarkasme untuk _dongsaeng_-_dongsaeng_-nya terkadang merupakan hal yang bagus).

Sunggyu benar-benar terkejut—dia menghantam pelan dagu Myungsoo. Sebuah tangan kini mengelus perutnya dengan sangat lembut. Sunggyu menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar—karna kini jemari-jemari Myungsoo seolah menelaah perutnya dari luar kaus. Itu cukup membuatnya kembali kegelian. _Damn you Kim Myungsoo_.

"_Hyung _memiliki perut yang rata, _yeah_. Seperti _yeoja_."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Sunggyu benar-benar sewot saat Myungsoo bilang dia seperti _yeoja_—dia tidak bisa menahan hasrat untuk menghajar _namja _yang tengah memeluknya ini. Apa-apaan dia dibilang seperti _yeoja_¸ seharusnya Myungsoo mengatakan itu kepada Sungjong. Sunggyu itu **tampan**. Ketampanannya mutlak, tidak bisa diganggu-gugat. Masa bodo dengan orang lain yang mengatakan Sunggyu manis atau apalah, Sunggyu itu **t-a-m-p-a-n**. Titik.

Sunggyu bisa merasakan Myungsoo membuat _smirk _nakal dari sela-sela rambutnya. "Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Hanya ingin berkata jujur."

Jemari Sunggyu mengepal. Dia ingin sekali melayangkan dua atau tiga tinju ke wajah sang _visual _yang satu ini. Tidak peduli jabatannya sebagai _leader _akan dicabut karena telah membuat masalah dengan salah satu membernya. Sunggyu menganggap ini sebagai penghinaan (Terlalu hiperbola sebenarnya-_-).

"T... Tapi..,"

Sebuah elusan lembut di pipi pun diterima Sunggyu. "Jangan mengingkari fakta bahwa _hyung _sangatlah manis. Wangi stroberi."

Elusan di pipi itu mampu membuat Sunggyu merasa tenang—sedikit. Setidaknya, elusan itu berhasil membuat kedua pipi Sunggyu merona hangat. Jemari Myungsoo mengusap hidung Sunggyu lembut, lalu beralih untuk memainkan pelan bibir bagian bawah Sunggyu.

"Bibir _hyung _lembut. Aku membayangkan _bagaimana rasanya_."

TIDAK!

Sunggyu segera menoleh. Dia tidak peduli, mau Myungsoo akan terbangun atau bagaimana juga dia tidak peduli. Dia menatap garang wajah _Infinite's face of the group_. Jantungnya berseru tidak karuan saat Myungsoo mengucapkan kalimat terakhir tadi. Fantasi liarnya pun berkelana kemana-mana.

"Kau gila Kim Myungsoo. Gila."Desis Sunggyu. Dia meninju pelan dada Myungsoo, lalu mulai menggeliat agar Myungsoo melepaskan lengannya yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya. Berhasil. Lengan kekar itu berhasil lepas dari pinggangnya.

"Kuberitahu kau, Kim Myungsoo. Aku ini Kim Sunggyu, _leader _sekaligus _hyung_-mu. Dan aku _namja_! Aku tidak mirip _yeoja_. Aku tidak wangi stroberi. Aku tidak manis. Dan bibirku tidak lembut. Kau tidak boleh merasakan bibirku! Ingat itu."

Dan Sunggyu segera beranjak keluar dari kamar itu. Memutuskan untuk tidur di meja makan—daripada tidur bersama _visual _yang menggila. Benar-benar malam yang sinting bagi Kim Sunggyu.

**=.=.=.=.=.=**

Pagi harinya, Sunggyu bersikpa seolah kemarin malam tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sunggyu juga berbohong kepada Sungyeol yang bertanya kepadanya, mengapa dia menemukan Sunggyu tengah terlelap di kursi dengan kepala bertumpu di meja makan. Dia mengatakan kepada Sungyeol bahwa tadi dia ingin mencoba memasak sarapan, sayangnya dia masih mengantuk jadi memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Sungyeol hanya mengangguk singkat lalu membangunkan Woohyun untuk memasak sarapan.

Sarapan hari ini adalah _soup cream _hangat dengan rasa sedikit hambar karena garam di dapur sudah habis. Semua member makan dengan tenang. Sunggyu sesekali melirik Myungsoo, dia masih mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Myungsoo tampak seperti biasa. Dia belum bicara seharian ini—tentu saja secara sadar. Kalau secara di bawah alam sadar sih, dia sudah mengatakan banyak hal. Sunggyu mengerecutkan bibirnya saat kembali mengingat kejadian gila itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja _hyung_?"Tanya Hoya yang menyadari perubahan air muka Sunggyu. Sunggyu mencoba tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Ini hari yang cerah, eh?!"Sunggyu membuat air mukanya menjadi ceria lalu menyeruput _soup cream_-nya. "Hari ini jadwal kita kosong sebelum OGS Bangkok dilaksanakan beberapa hari lagi. Kita bisa beristirahat. Aku akan membelikan kalian beberapa liter es krim hari ini."

Atmosfir di ruang makan kembali terasa hangat. Semua member mulai bercerita tentang... Apa saja. Mereka menceritakan apa saja yang mereka ingin ceritakan.

"Kemarin aku bermimpi indah."Myungsoo membuka suara. Membuat seluruh member terdiam, ingin menyimak cerita Myungsoo. "Mimpi yang sangat indah."

"_Hyung _mimpi apa?"Tanya Sungjong penasaran. Myungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku bermimpi tidur sekasur dengan seorang _hyung_. Aku memeluk pinggangnya, dan pinggangnya lumayan ramping. Wangi stroberi menguar dari setiap inci tubuhnya. Wangi yang amat manis untuk seorang _namja_. Aku menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam."Cerita Myungsoo sambil menyuapkan sesendok _cream soup _ke mulutnya.

"Sepertinya aku kenal seseorang yang beraroma stroberi dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala seperti itu."Komentar Woohyun sambil melirik Sunggyu. Membuat Sunggyu merona tipis sebelum berusaha memberikan tatapan mematikannya ke Woohyun.

"Aku menciumi rambutnya. Masih beraroma stroberi. Lalu aku mengelus perutnya. Perutnya... Rata seperti _yeoja_. Dan aku mengelus pipinya. Sangat halus. Dan aku beralih untuk membelai bibirnya sebentar. Bibirnya lembut. Aku ingin menciumnya—meski aku tahu aku dan dia sama-sama _namja _dan itu hanyalah dalam mimpi."Kata Myungsoo sambil menatap langit-langit.

Wajah Sunggyu menjadi pucat pasi. Dia buru-buru menghabiskan _cream soup_-nya dan meletakan mangkuk kosong itu ke tempat cuci piring. Semua member langsung menoleh kepadanya.

"Eh, aku ingin ke kamar dulu."Sunggyu berkata gugup. "Ingin mengerjakan suatu _project_. Untuk lagu baruku, mungkin?! Kali saja aku bisa ikutan menulis lagu seperti Woohyun, apalagi aku menulis lagu dan lagu itu kunyanyikan sendiri."

"Bagaimana dengan es krim?"Tanya Dongwoo. "Kau tidak mungkin membatalkan acara membeli berliter-liter es krim kan?!"

Sunggyu menggeleng. "Tidak. Kita tetap akan membelinya. Tapi nanti siang, oke?! Bahkan kita belum meminta izin dari _manager_."

Sunggyu bergegas memasuki kamarnya. Dia berani bersumpah, sebelum dia meninggalkan dapur—dia melihat Myungsoo membuat _smirk _lalu mengedip nakal padanya. Dan entah kenapa, Sunggyu membalasnya dengan sebuah rengutan kecil.

Mungkin tidur sekasur dengan Kim Myungsoo merupakan pengalaman yang buruk untuk orang seperti Kim Sunggyu.

**=.=.=.=.=.=**

* * *

**A.N : **Gila! Bikin FF dengan _words_ 2k dan ide dapet pas lagi ngerjain soal UTS Agama- Dan bikin fic ini juga pas UTS. Kebut-kebutan sama belajar wks.

Jae jadi tertarik dengan MyungGyu. Di OGS Kobe /kalaugaksalah/ , Myungsoo ngasih Sungjong bunga kan. Nah biasanya itu kan MyungYeol yang melakukan itu/?. Beberapa Inspirit bilang MyungJong gak hot (Jae berusaha sabar menerima tanggapan ini/?). Nah di TL RP Jae pada saat itu membahas seru tentang hal itu. Nah ada RP siapa-tau-lupa nge-tweet "MyungJong gak hot." terus di retweet quote "MyungGyu dong" ... Nah dari situ Jae berpikir MyungGyu kayaknya oke juga._  
_

Oke Jae gak yakin ini FF masih termasuk pre-slash atau bukan wks. Rencananya, pas Jae baru mikirin FF ini pertama kali di tengah UTS Agama berlangsung... Jae rencananya mau bikin drabble, tapi _yeah_... Malah jadi ficlet kayak gini xD Dan mana ini FF _pointless _banget wks. Udah mana dibilang pre-slash, oneshoot gak jadi (malah kesampean ficlet, _Crack pair_, Sunggyu OOC gila... Haduh capeklah/?. Terus mana _beta reader _Jae lagi marahan sama Jae, jadi kalau ada _typo _ya maaf-maaf aja deh xD

Mind to RnR? Kkk...

**-Han Jae Rim**


End file.
